Nothing's the Same Anymore
by LaberaiTashio
Summary: In a world filled with vampires and vampire hunters, what are two organizations going to do to find some type of peace. Ita/Sak pairing. My first fanfiction story instead of one-shot. Rating might change over time. Under revision
1. Chapter 1

**Readers: I'm going to try an actual story instead of a one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

**Thursday, Jan. 15th 23:10**

Click, click, click, click.

A petite silhouette stood in front of two large oak French doors. Cold jade eyes stared at the doors for a good twenty minutes. Letting out a frustrated sigh, the woman suddenly disappeared from the doors. From within the room, a man laid on his sofa, seemingly asleep. However, he was most certainly no longer alive. The woman closed a crystalline vial shut before stashing it away in her sleeves. Coming closer to the dead body, she took a slight sniff at the air surrounding him before wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Pitiful, isn't it? How a vampire loses control at the first scent of blood," a sweet voice flittered across the room. "You, of course, would know better than anyone…"

"You shouldn't be here Ino. Tsunade-shishou is going to have to dispose of you. After all, this is the fifth time this week. Too much disobedience in such little time, ne?" the woman replied.

"Now Sakura, no need to be so cruel. I mean, if you really want, two can play this game. After all, we wouldn't want Tsunade-sama to know that you fell in love with a human. Not only was he human, but also that retched human turned out to be a vampire hunter," Ino taunted, "But I didn't come on my own accord this time. Tsunade-sama sent me."

"That part of my past doesn't matter. Nor is it any of your business. I did what was necessary to finish my part of the mission. What did Tsunade-shishou want to tell me?"

"Very well," Ino sighed. "Tsunade-sama wanted me to tell you that you have another mission. And it's S-ranked if I remembered correctly." Then Ino smirked.

"There's a catch, isn't there?" Sakura frowned.

Ino shook from the inaudible laugh she was holding back. "Oh yes. There's a catch, and what a catch indeed." At that, she got a sly look on her face.

Sakura's voice turned ice cold. "What is it Ino-pig."

Glancing at Sakura's seething demeanor, Ino quickly complied. "Alright! Alright! Keep you fangs in your mouth. You get a partner. But it gets even better. Your new partner is the brother of your ex-human lover," Ino cackled. "Well, I must be off. See you soon forehead-girl." With that, Ino disappeared from the room in a whirl of wolf's-bane flowers.

Looking at the falling flowers, Sakura sighed deeply. 'So we'll meet again… Brother of my… previous lover. It seems that only yesterday that…' Then, she sensed another presence and flared her chakra around herself dangerously. "Sasuke… What an unexpected surprise," came the chilling voice of Sakura. She turned her burning gaze to meet her ex-lover's indifferent one.

"Sakura," a clipped and calculating tone replied.

"Don't you miss me Sasuke-kun? Your tone is so cold," Sakura purred in Sasuke's ear. Tracing a finger around the shell of his ear, she sighed, "I've missed you so much, my love…"

'When did she get behind me?' Sasuke thought. Narrowing his eyes, he replied, "Cut the bullshit vampire. You know why I'm here."

Narrowing her eyes, she pulled away from Sasuke a bit. "I wasn't aware I was physic as well as a bloodsucker." Sakura appeared in front of Sasuke, looking sad.

The two individuals stared at each other before Sasuke cut the silence with his deep voice, "Bring me to your new partner, Sakura."

"So you know who my new partner is already… This means you've been spying on me. How cruel of you," Sakura mewled sadly. "Don't you trust me anymore?"

"Sakura! I don't have time for your bullshit! Take me to my brother," Sasuke demanded.

"No," was the calm response. Sakura leaned against a wall, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I have to kill him." Sasuke took a step towards her.

"You don't have to do anything. You choose what you want to do. Our relationship should be the proof of that," Sakura spat. Then she sighed. "When we meet next time, I will have to kill you. No. I'm choosing to kill you." Sakura mocked. She turned her back on him and started to walk away.

A kunai was thrown at Sakura at inhuman speeds but all the kunai met was flurry of Sakura petals.

"Oh Sasuke…You truly have changed," Sakura's voice taunted.

"I will get you next time Sakura. Mark my words," Sasuke seethed.

* * *

**Friday, Jan. 16th 02:06**

Shizune knocked on the intimidating door in front of her. "Tsunade-sama? Uchiha-san is here for the debriefing." Silence. "Tsunade-sama?" Gently opening the door, Shizune peeked inside and sighed heavily. "Uchiha-san, would you please wait a moment outside?" Receiving a slight nod from the quiet man, Shizune started to take a step inside the messy room until a very familiar voice surprised the two individuals outside the Hokage's office.

"She's asleep again, isn't she? It's a miracle that this organization survived this long, let alone an entire village," a female voice floated.

'I didn't even sense her chakra!' both persons thought.

"You said it Forehead-girl!" giggled another voice.

Two lithe figures appeared behind Shizune and the Uchiha. Being the observer the Uchiha was he, obviously, observed the two women. There was a blonde who looked like a certain guy he knew and she wore a purple cocktail dress accentuating the curves she was blessed with. Sky blue eyes twinkled with seductive mischief. Turning to the next female, the first things he noticed was bubblegum pink hair and dazzling jade green eyes. She was wearing a tight black leather suit that left almost nothing to the imagination. The Uchiha was going to study the erotic looking woman more before a small gasp came from Shizune.

"Sakura! You finished your mission so soon? You know you still have two days left!" Shizune's voice rushed. She fussed over Sakura, making sure that the young woman was alright.

"Shizune, you have such little faith in my abilities? Besides, my target was intoxicated-" Sakura started.

"You know better than to attack a crazed vampire while they're feeding! That's when they are more prone to attack!" Shizune chided and interrupted. Gulping, Shizune started to shrink back at the cold glare she was receiving from Sakura.

"If you had let me finish, I would have said my target was intoxicated with Russian Whiskey, therefore allowing me to gain the upper hand." Turning to the man who stood behind Shizune, Sakura softly smiled at him. "It's been a while since we worked together, hasn't it Itachi?"

"Aa. So it has. So it has…Sakura."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Hello everybody! If you actually took the time to notice, I am now revising each chapter because honestly, I believe everything was a little confusing and I believe I let my mind get ahead of me instead of putting things down logically. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and there will be more revised and hopefully an actual story will get on the way!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Readers: I'm going to try an actual story instead of a one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

**Friday, Jan. 16 03:00**

"Sakura, you know Itachi Uchiha? The one and only, sexiest, hottest, make almost every girl would give up her limbs to be with? Damn! I didn't know that Sasuke had such a hot brother. I thought his brother's name sounded familiar," Ino gushed out. Although Ino was only half vampire, she was very much alive for a being that was supposed to be dead. Therefore after her little rant, she was in desperate need of air.

"Ino, I wouldn't exactly agree with everything you just listed. Now, Itachi, where is Kisa-" Sakura stated to make conversation. However, that would prove to be difficult because she was currently in a headlock. A headlock by a blue arm that is.

"Pinky! I must say it sure has been a while! I'm surprised you an' *hiccup* tachi' aren't" the blue figure slurred drunkenly before he was rudely and harshly elbowed in the gut. "*cough* I meant, *wheeze* how have *gasp* you been?"

"Why, Kisame! Yes, I must agree with you. It has been a while. I'm doing alright, but you don't look so good. Are you alright? I told you to stop drinking so much, but noooo! Don't listen to a medic who knows what she's talking about." But it was too little too late. Ino had (unluckily in Sakura's opinion) caught that little bit of 'Sakura and Itachi'.

Raising an elegant eyebrow, Ino said, " You and Itachi hmm? Ne, Forehead-girl, you wouldn't keep such a secret from your best friend, would you?" Then Ino pouted and seemed to make her eyes larger and innocent. Then she fluttered her eyelashes a couple of times.

"Ino, your infamous 'puppy dog eyes' don't work on me unless I'm totally and completely drunk. Don't waste your and my time with trying to make me leak information. Besides, even if I wanted to tell you, I couldn't. It's classified information," Sakura chided.

"Party pooper," grumbled Ino. Crossing her arms, Ino haughtily walked to Tsunade's door, rudely shoved the door open and placed her nails on the nearby chalkboard. "Time for sleeping beauty to wake up now…" Then she dragged her hand down.

* * *

**Scene Change**

**Friday, Jan. 16 03:30**

"You failed me once again, Sasuke-kun," an eerie voice slithered.

"Hn," was Sasuke's annoyed response.

"It was the perfect plan you fool! You were to charm that vampire, Tsunade's apprentice, make her leak information to you and then take her hostage, injecting the toxin into her bloodstream to make her immobile!" Orochimaru stepped out of the shadows to face Sasuke. He was wearing a traditional cream kimono with a large, purple rope for the obi. "However, since your bitch found out and you haven't disposed of her, then I shall leave the job to Kabuto."

"Sakura hasn't said a word about our little relationship to anything. However, her little half-vampire friend figured it out. I'll kill Sakura and her little half-vampire. I don't need anyone to clean up my messes," Sasuke growled out. Red started to seep into his empty, black eyes.

"Hehe. I thought you would say that. So as a way to make sure that you do not fail me again, I will send someone with you. Just in case," Orochimaru cackled. Then he clapped his hands twice.

A door opened behind Orochimaru and out came a young woman with red hair and large glasses. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of the woman. "No…" he hissed lowly. A bright smile lit up the woman's face.

"Sasuke-kun, allow me to introduce you to your new partner. Karin."

"SASUKE-KUN!" came the shrilly voice.

Both Orochimaru and Sasuke winced at the pitch and the decibel level.

"Did you pull her out of hell and forgot to get rid of her voice?" Sasuke hissed menacingly to his master. (A/N- Wow…. I just noticed, Sasuke has been hissing a lot… Well I suppose like master, like student.)

"Now, now Sasuke-kun. You have a mission to finish. And this time, I expect results." Then Orochimaru disappeared into the night leaving Karin to gush all over Sasuke.

"Get off me!"

"Aw…You're so mean Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

**Scene Change**

**Friday, Jan. 16 05:30**

"Tsunade-shishou, you called us for a debriefing?" Sakura's melodious voice questioned.

Finally, after two and a half hours of arguing and yelling, everyone that was in the hall outside Tsunade's door was now inside the room.

"Yes. Now, Sakura, you and Itachi will be working as a couple undercover running away from home because your families disapproved of your two's coupling. You will be going into Mist for two months and then to Sound. Well, if possible, try going from Mist to Sound. Sakura, your alias will be-" Tsunade was soon cut off.

"Excuse me, Tsunade-sama. But why did you summon me as well for this mission debriefing?" Ino politely asked. 'Ugh! My throat is on fire! I need blood…But that's against the law, so I have to resort to those blood tablets. How does Sakura stand those stupid blood tablets? They're so darn bland! Yuck!'

"I was getting to that Ms. Yamanaka. Now please, let me continue and finish this debriefing so I can get some paperwork done. Anyhow, Sakura, your alias is Shiori Kazana. Itachi, your name is Ryo Kazana. Ino, now you're going to be a traveler that they came across on the way to Mist. You're going to be heading towards a cabin that has a genjutsu around it. It's one of Sakura's, so you should be able to get find it. Now, your alias is Ringo Atsumaru. Pack light and accordingly. Remember, Sakura, Itachi. You both are runaway civilians. Itachi, I wish to speak to you before you leave. Sakura, Ino, you two are now dismissed."

Shooting a questioning glance towards Itachi and Tsunade, Sakura shrugged then proceeded to drag Ino to the door. "Aw Sakura! Don't you want to know what they're talking about? C'mon! Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Ino begged, flashing her pearly glinting white fangs at Sakura.

"No Ino. Besides, you have to leave tonight and also pack for two months, oh wandering traveler. So let's get going Ringo."

"Fine, fine Shiori. You're going to have to get ready to go from an independent woman to a woman who's getting eloped," Ringo slyly passed at Shiori.

Shiori glared at Ringo. "Well, I'm off. Ja!" Then Shiori teleported home.

"Tch. She's not going to get away from telling me what I want to know. Just you wait, Sakura…"

Back at Tsunade's office

"Now remember. This mission is supposed to help ally Konoha with the Akatsuki. Although I'm mostly against this alliance, it's going to be in both of our organizations' interest." Tsunade raised her amber gaze to Itachi's crimson ones. "Please don't let Sakura down. She's been broken once. She definitely doesn't need you to shatter what's left of it. Heal her. That's my only request."

Itachi's eyes softened. "Sorry, Tsunade-sama. But no promises." Turning towards the door, Itachi suddenly stopped. "Sasuke's after both Sakura and me." Then he walked out of the door.

* * *

**Scene Change**

**Sakura's House**

**Friday, Jan. 16 06:00**

"Achoo! Someone must be talking about me…I'm home," came Sakura's tired voice. _'After all that I was put through to forget about him, he just had to come back to me again. *Sigh* And now, I'm put on a mission with his brother, posing as his fiancé!'_ Tears started prickling Sakura's eyes. _'Why? Kami-sama, what have done to deserve this?' _"WHY? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU TO MOCK ME SO?" Sakura cried out. Growling, she punched a wall creating a massive hole there. Then she collapsed to the floor, starting to cry out her delicate heart for the first time in a long, long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3 for those who like this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thoughts'**

**Things to say- The vampires in this story don't care about sunlight because it doesn't affect them. **

_****_

**Saturday, Jan. 17 09:10**

Soft chirpings of birds reached Sakura's ears, who in return, groaned at the thought of getting up to go on her mission. **'Come on Sakura. You whined about this last night. When you get back from the mission, you can whine some more. So get your hot vampire butt up and get ready!** 'Ready?' **'Yes ready!' You have less than half an hour to-'** "Less than half an hour?" Sakura whispered sleepily. Inner Sakura slapped her forehead. **'Geez… Yes, you have less than half an-'** "OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO BE SO LATE! I GOTTA SHOWER, PACK AND NOT BE LATE! INNER! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP _SOONER_?" Not waiting for Inner Sakura's reply, Sakura jumped into the shower for five minutes, packed everything she needed and ran out the door. **'Saku, you forgot something.'** 'I did?' **'Yeah. You forgot to lock the door.**' "SHIT!"

_****_

**At the Gates of Konoha**

**Saturday, Jan. 17 09:45**

"Sakura sure is late. I wonder if anything happened to her…" Itachi watched as Shizune paced back and forth at the gates. Glancing a look at Tsunade, he saw her eye twitch.

"Shizune, have you no faith in Sakura?" Tsunade growled.

"N-no! Of course not Tsunade-sama. It's just so unusual for her to be late like this. She would normally be the first or second one here," Shizune hastily explained.

"She's here," was all Itachi said, gazing from the opposite direction of the gates.

In the distance, the group of three saw a slim figure running hastily towards them "Sorry I'm late everyone! I just forgot to lock my door on my way out. But then I couldn't find my house keys so…" Sakura rambled on about why she was late. Her normally perfect plated pink hair was now everywhere, as if she just had-

"Sakura! If you were just having some last minute sex with someone, you should've just said so. I mean, you're going to have to be honest with your fiancé after all." Tsunade smirked.

Red quickly seeped into Sakura's face, giving her a very red cherry look. "Shishou! Damn it! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm still a-" Sakura abruptly stopped. Itachi never knew so many shades of red could exist. That is, until today seeing his _fiancé's _face.

"Eh? You're **still** a **virgin** after three centuries? Sugoi Sakura, although I am highly impressed, you need to loosen _up_ some Sakura."

'**She's right you know.'** 'Shut up inner. You're not helping me any. Aren't you supposed to support me, and not the enemy?' **'Well since you do **_**have**_** to be with Itachi for a couple of months, maybe he can make you well, less **_**unexplored**_**.'** Sakura's eye twitched, catching Itachi, Tsunade's and Shizune's attention. "Unexplored? Why you little…" Sakura muttered darkly. "I'm not…" **'Yes you are!' Inner Sakura sang.** 'Are not.' **'They're staring at you silly.'** Taking notice of the group, she saw that they _were_ staring. "Eh, hehehe. _So_, I guess Itachi and I, I mean, _Ryo_ and I need to get going."

"You need to change your hair and eye color Sakura."

"Eh? Why Shizune?"

"Because if you don't, then people will or might notice you," Itachi's voice cut off Shizune,

"Oh." Glaring at her hair, Sakura growled out, "Why did I have to have such _noticeable_ hair?" Doing a quick set of hand seals, a 'poof' was heard surrounding Sakura in a shroud of smoke. When the smoke quickly disappeared, 'Sakura' was gone and 'Shiori' took her place. Long blonde tresses flowed down her back and curled at the bottom. Ocean blue sapphires fluttered open, looking at everyone. A button nose and soft pink lips finished off her heart-shaped face. Shiori was wearing a traveling cloak (forest green) and underneath a sky blue dress that reached just above her ankles, which showed her creamy, white feet that were laced up in black flats.

Itachi was prodding her jutsu, looking for any weak spots. Finding none, he looked into 'Shiori's eyes.

"So… How do I look Ryo?" Sending a saucy wink at him, Shiori twirled around then latched onto 'Ryo's' arm and flittered her long eyelashes.

Raising an _elegant_ eyebrow, Ryo stared deeply into Shiori's eyes.

'**Wow. He's as hot as ever.'** 'Inner, you're ruining the moment.' **'No I'm not. If I ****was**** ruining the moment, I would bring up Sasuke. Which I haven't done until now.'** 'Inner…' **'Yes?'** 'You suck.' **'So harsh.'**

"Cough, cough." Hearing Tsunade's voice, the two 'lovebirds' reluctantly looked away from each other. "You two don't have to get into character _right this moment_." Blushing, Shiori tried to wiggle free herself from Ryo, but was having some difficulty seeing as her _dearest fiancé_ wasn't letting her go.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Shiori looked to Ryo and felt her face heat up again. Ryo's face was just inches from her own.

"But Tsunade-sama, it would be a shame if we didn't have any _practice_," Ryo's deep voice made Shiori's legs quake. Then he pecked the tip of her nose and finally let her go.

Glaring at the man **'Hot man, Outer. Hot!'** Shiori bowed to Tsunade and said, "A report will be sent every month."

Nodding in affirmation, Tsunade smiled wickedly. "Just don't get carried away you two…"

"Hai, hai…" Shiori sighed as Ryo put his arm around her shoulder.

**5 minutes later…**

"Will you let me go already?"

_****_

**Well, there's Chapter 3. I know it's short, but it's all I could come up with! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. This chapter is dedicated to Kakurine IL. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

_****_

**Somewhere out of Konoha…**

**Sunday, Jan. 18, 21:00**

'Why did I have to leave first? Especially since I haven't had _any_ blood for a week. And those blood tablets aren't helping any….' Ino sighed within her thoughts. Looking up at the starry sky, Ino's eyes seemed to glow softly. Then hearing a short rustle from behind herself, she stiffened. Slowly turning, Ino saw nothing, but she still narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Softening her voice to sound naïve, Ino called out innocently, "Hello? Is anyone there?" Shrugging her shoulders, Ino turned back around and walked off, but her shoulders still tense. 'Something is not right… There's something that is very off here… Sakura, I wonder how you're fairing right now with Itachi.'

**Another place away from Konoha and not anywhere close to Ino…**

**Sunday, Jan. 18, 23:00**

Gazing at the stars, Sakura bit her bottom lip with one of her fangs, not drawing blood, and sighed. Getting a questioning look from Itachi, Sakura only said, "It's nothing, Ryo. I'm only thinking of what our new life will be like in Mist." _What's the plan sir?_

Itachi gazed at his temporary fiancé, then smirked. Pulling her flush to his chest, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "We'll rest here for the night. Remember, not many know about vampires still." Then he licked the outer rim of her earlobe and bit gently.

Gasping at the little bite from Itachi, Sakura grasped his cloak tightly and unintentionally let out a breathy moan. Arching her front into Itachi's, Sakura whispered back huskily, "Now, now. Don't start something you don't intend to finish right now. It doesn't help that I haven't had any fresh blood for a couple of years…. And sexual appeal also brings out my thirst for blood." As she said this, she was raking her fangs over his neck and drew a small scratch. As quickly as it all happened, she jerked away and smiled softly. "Okay! I'm tired honey! Let's set up camp!" And with that she skipped off to a small clearing with good coverage from the surrounding trees. "I'm going to find some firewood, okay Ryo!" Sakura called out innocently.

Raising an eyebrow, Itachi shrugged then called out back, "Don't go too far! I'm going to start dinner as soon as you get back!" _Beware. There is something out there._

'**Well, no shit. Gee, who would've guessed? We're out in the middle of nowhere and he's telling us that there are bad things out in there! UGH! Let me out Saku!' **'Inner, relax. Focus on the mission, and when in private… KICK HIS ASS!' Oh yes. Sakura and her inner self were seething from that little scene back there.

Itachi watched as Sakura walked, well, more like stomped off, into the night before whipping out a scroll and started reading what Leader wanted him to read while he was on this mission.

_Itachi,_

_Your job on this mission is to get Akatsuki and Konoha together. As far-fetched as this sounds, it will be most beneficial to our organization in the end. However, should your brother ever show up during the mission, abandon the mission and bring him to Base #547._

His eyes narrowing, Itachi wondered, 'Why does he need me to bring Sasuke to **that** base…? He couldn't possibly want…' And then Itachi was about to look back to the scroll until…

"Hey, you there? Ryo?" Sakura startled him out of his reverie. Her right hand going back and forth between him and herself. Startled, Itachi shut the scroll quickly. Then he watched Sakura's hand wave in his face.

Softly capturing her hand, he noticed it was very cold. Colder than a human's, but perfect temperature for a vampire. "You seem cold Shiori. Why don't you come and sit on my lap my love?" Itachi's voice deep and seductive.

Sakura gulped, quietly somehow, and felt a burn in her throat. Her eyes widening, she felt her fangs get a little longer, but she kept her mouth firmly shut.

Sensing her tense up, Itachi asked, "Are you hungry, Shiori?" Then he leaned forward. "For food, or… for me?"

Growling, Sakura shoved herself off of Itachi and landed gracefully (as you can get) on her butt. But she still kept her mouth shut. Sending a lethal glare to Itachi, Sakura turned around and started to dig through her pack. Pulling out a small bottle, she then pulled out a water canteen. Opening the bottle, Sakura tapped four pills out of it then quickly shut the bottle again. She then filled her mouth with water and tossed her head back, opened her mouth and dropped all four pills into her mouth. However, she didn't know that Itachi was watching her the whole time. That he saw her fangs.

"So, you're a full fledged vampire. I only thought you were genetically created," Itachi whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

Setting her cold gaze onto Itachi she only replied back, "Yeah, and? What of it? You are too. Thought you knew of it already. After all, you are my _fiancé_ Ryo." Sakura hissed fiancé out like a curse.

"Ah, no need to get defensive Shiori dearest. I was only making a deduction."

"Do I look like some sort of thing that you can just stand and look down on? Well, do you? Cause I don't!" Sakura bit out. Turning around, Sakura laid out on the cold ground and went to sleep with Itachi gazing at her back intently.

That night, the only thing you could here at Sakura's and Itachi's camp was the crackling of fire.

_****_

**Okay, there's my chapter…. Sorry if it's short. I've been having a writer's block so yeah… R&R! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay people. I'm in a writing mood and kind of steamed at the moment. So here's chapter 5. Enjoy.**

_****_

**Another place away from Konoha and not anywhere close to Ino…**

**Monday, Jan. 19, 06:45**

Opening her eyes, Sakura drifted away from her sleepy state and saw Itachi tending to the fire, only for appearances though. After all, unless you witnessed the fight that they had, then you wouldn't know that they were vampires.

"Good morning, Shiori. Would you like something to eat?" floated his voice.

"No thank you. However, last night I saw a river and I'm going to bathe in it. Please do not follow me." Sakura's clipped tones made Itachi almost wince. Key word there, _almost_. She stood up abruptly and marched off in the direction that the river is supposed to be in.

Watching her angry form leave, Itachi shivered from the chakra that was flowing from her body. It was pretty intense. And from what he studied, she was supposed to have very good chakra control. It was like it was her nature to control chakra the way she does. 'She can kill and heal with those hands. Such power from a small person… What a valuable player she is to Konoha… Perhaps Leader-sama will want her in Akatsuki? I will ask him later.'

**With Sakura at the River**

Stripping out of all of her clothing, Sakura waded into the freezing waters of the river of January. Not in the least affected by the temperature of the water, Sakura stood in the river like a statue. From the outside, it looked as if she was serene. But on the inside, she was like a crazed, blood-lusting vampire. She was downright furious at Itachi's and her self's behavior last night. 'Why the hell was I acting the way I did? Why did I respond? Damn it! Sigh. Act cold, but still warm in front of people. Now-' Sakura's thoughts were quickly cut off. Turning her head slightly around, she saw bandits (non-ninjas) standing next to her clothing.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A little mouse has lost its way… And what a delicious mouse it is." Said, what Sakura thought, the leader of the small group of five bandits.

"Leave, if you wish to live. This is your only warning. You come a step closer, whether you see my body or not, you won't be able to live to tell the tale," Sakura growled out. She felt her fangs elongating. Gripping her thighs tightly, so tight that the skin broke and blood was being carried off in the current of the river.

Laughing, the bandits did not heed her warning and circled around her. Yes, they even went into the river.

Opening her eyes, the bandits were shocked to see red surround the hard emerald. Then she smiled a sinister smirk, and well, let's just say that anyone around could only hear the desperate screams of the bandits trying to get away. But they didn't.

**20 minutes later… so 07:15**

Itachi was meditating, trying to remember the quickest way to Mist but was coming up blank. His mind kept wandering to Sakura and how she responded to him last night. But then he was soon quickly cut off from those thoughts too seeing Sakura walk back into the clearing. Having the sensitive nose that he did, Itachi scented fresh blood. Narrowing his eyes, he growled out, "What were you doing?" The question however, came more out like a bark. "Are you trying to jeopardize the mission? Have you lost…" His eyes widened at the sight of Sakura. Her hair was messy, her body tensed and her fangs still elongated. Her eyes were blood red. But her eyes showed that she had lost herself to her beast.

_Sakura…_

'_Who is it?'_

_You need to wake up… Before you place more blood on your hands…_

'_Did I… Where am I?' Sakura opened her eyes to see white surrounding herself. She seemed to be floating, lost among the white._

_Sakura._

_Turning her body, Sakura looked for where the voice came from. 'H-hello? Who's there?'_

_Sakura. Wake up._

'_Wake up? What? Nothing's making sense! What's going on?' Sakura cried out._

_SAKURA!_

Gasping, Sakura tried to sit up, but she just whacked her forehead against Itachi's. "Aw… Hell! My head!" Sakura cradled her head in her hands.

"What happened?"

"Huh?"

What happened Shiori? You leave cold and aloof and then come back covered in blood. What happened?"

"I-I don't remember…" Then Sakura looked down to the ground.

"I guess we're going to stay here for another night. Rest. And not meditating rest, I mean sleep resting."

"B-but…" Sakura weakly tried to argue but quickly stopped at the look Itachi sent her way.

"Don't even think about it. You are in no way shape or form ready to continue traveling."

"But it's still day time! Hell, it's still morning!" Sakura cried.

"It doesn't matter. You need to rest and recover your strength." Lowering his voice, he added, "This isn't like you Sakura. Whatever you did, I'd rather not know, but, you coming back with your instincts controlling you is not acceptable. Now go back to sleep."

_****_

**Please Read and Review. Yes, I know it's short.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people who have been reading this story! Lately, I haven't gotten many reviews for this story. So, if you still want me to continue it, I ask that at least 10 reviews per chapter…. It would inspire me and make me write this story more and interesting (hopefully). But, I'll still continue to write anyhow. Anyway, here's Chapter 6!**

_It was dusk out._

'_Where, where am I?' Sakura thought. _

"_Sakura!" her mother called. Her auburn hair pulled back into a bun and her face scrunched up in worry. "Sakura!"_

'_Mother?' Sakura wondered. Then she heard a rustle in the bushes and turned slowly to see a little girl. The little girl was covered in blood, yet there wasn't a scratch on her. Emerald eyes stared blankly towards the woman._

"_SAKURA!" The woman cried, relieved. Ignoring the blood on the child, the woman brought the girl into her arms, cradling 'Sakura' like a newborn babe._

"_Saiyuri! Did you find her?" A man's voice shouted._

'_F-Father?' Sakura's eyes widened. She never knew what her father looked like, for her mother hid, or destroyed everything that was her father's. Yet as Sakura looked, the man had orange-like hair and multiple facial piercing. The rest of him was covered in a black cloak._

_Sakura watched the man gather his wife and child and walked them into the house. Curiosity getting the better of her, Sakura quickly followed the family into the house. 'I don't remember this place at all…. I must have been really small at the time… I wonder how my… father was…' Once inside the house, Sakura saw her mother take off the girl's ruined cream-colored dress and started to wash off the blood from the girl's body with a wet rag._

"_M-mommy?" came a weak voice._

"_Sakura! Hey there sweetie. How are you feeling?" Relieved at her now responsive daughter, Sayuri's shoulders sagged in relief._

"_Mommy…. What happened?" Little Sakura asked quietly._

_Smiling softly, her mother replied, "Honey, remember when I told you one day that you will be able to get your fangs and start your training?"_

_Looking confused, Little Sakura nodded her head._

"_Well, that time has come sweetie. And you have to leave home for a little while with Tsunade-sama."_

_Eyes widening, Little Sakura started to shake her head back and forth. "No! I wanna go twain with daddy! DADDY! DADDY!"_

"_Sakura! You can't sweetie. Daddy has to go away for work for a long time. Sweetie, listen to me-!"_

"_NOOOOO! DADDY!"_

_Sakura started to reach for her younger self, but then was frozen in place._

_Sakura…_

'_No… I don't want to go back yet! Please, let me finish watching! I want to know more about my father!' Sakura cried hysterically._

_Sakura, it's time to wake up._

'_NOOO!'_

Finally making it to the area she needed to be, Ino felt around for Sakura's genjutsu. 'There!' Ino walked towards the genjutsu and found the cabin. Feeling the area around for anything or anyone, Ino opened the door to the cabin and saw that the cabin was nice, warm and cozy. The cabin was a one-roomed area except for there was a bathroom that was hidden by a door.

"Sigh. Thank GOD! I thought I'd never get here! Now… Tsunade-sama said that there was a note…" Using her nose, Ino started to sniff out the cabin for paper. "Ah-ha! Thought you could hide from me, did you?" Walking over to the mattress, Ino lifted it up with her left hand and saw that there was a note in the center of the frame. Grinning, Ino quickly grabbed the note, dropped the mattress carelessly back onto its frame and plopped onto the bed.

"_Ringo"-_

_I hope you find your new home to your liking. There's a little gift from me to you babe!_

_Chouji_

Looking around the cabin, Ino found herself in front of the fridge and saw that there were a few blood packs. "Aw! Chouji! I love you sooo much! I finally get something good! Party tonight!"

Sakura opened her eyes, regrettably. Seeing Itachi's face over her own, Sakura started to glower. "Did you wake me up?" she whispered hoarsely.

Looking confused, Itachi could only nod his head once. "We need to get going Shiori. Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded her head and then turned around to get camp packed up. Sneaking a glance backwards, Sakura watched Itachi move with grace that was inhuman. 'Stupid! He is inhuman! And so are you! So why do I feel like a weak human when I'm near him…?'

'**Cause you looooooove him!'**

'I-INNER?' Sakura mentally blanched. 'Where the hell were you last night? Why didn't I remember what happened when I took a bath?'

'**You lost control Saku… I'm sorry. But even the greatest will fall…'**

'Sigh. I see. Well, it has been a while since-' Sakura's thoughts were cut off when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Tensing up, Sakura cursed herself. 'It's only Itachi. Damn it Sakura! Get your act together!'

"Shiori, you're worrying me. Please tell me what's wrong?" Itachi's _concerned_ voice whispered softly. Not waiting for an answer, Itachi pulled Sakura into a soft, loving kiss.

"Mmph!" Sakura's almost words were lost in the kiss. Feeling her eyelids droop, Sakura gave into the kiss. However, she started to make it more passionate by nipping at Itachi's lips and thrusting her tongue into his mouth.

To say that he was surprised was an overstatement. Just last night Sakura was pissed off at him kissing her. Now, she was taking total control of the kiss.

After five minutes of kissing, Sakura pushed Itachi to the ground and started to kiss his jaw, then behind his ear, then his pulse, and then trying to venture lower.

"S-Shiori… Perhaps we should continue this… activity in a place less open…" Itachi watched as Sakura look into his eyes, grinned seductively, and placed her lips next to his ear.

"I do hope so… I've been longing for your… _delicious_ body…" Licking the shell of his ear, Sakura quickly pulled away and finished packing everything away and pulled her bag back onto her back. "Ready sweetie? I'm just dying to get to a place with an actual bathroom and _bed_."

Chuckling huskily, Itachi replied lightly, "Of course dear, let us get going."

**There's Chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed it! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, Chapter 7!**

**Near The Cabin**

**Wednesday, Jan. 21, 11:00**

As Sakura and Itachi walked on a path and saw the tree that marked the spot of where they should get off the path.

Smiling softly, Sakura giggled out, "Oh Ryo! We'll finally be able to live a normal life without our families on our backs!" Then she hugged his arm close to her chest.

Startled by Sakura's random outburst, Itachi started to feel Sakura's curves along his arm, which weren't helping Itachi's lust for her. Yet, he still kept a convincing, smiling face and answered, "Yes. We won't have to ever worry about our family duties. I'm glad that we'll be able to live in peace." Then he drew her in a smoldering kiss that made Sakura's toes curl in pleasure. "Come, I believe that there is a shortcut I read from the maps from back home."

Breaking away from the kiss, Sakura started off in a jog going off the path. In human jogging standards, that is. Itachi watched as 'Shiori's' blonde hair bounce childishly, and her giggles innocent and free. Shaking his thoughts away, Itachi ran up to Sakura catching her in a spinning hug followed up by a short but sweet kiss. After that, the two merely held hands walking by one another in comfortable silence.

As soon as the two reached an empty meadow, Sakura and Itachi walked to what was a 'cave'. But as soon as they got closer to the 'cave', a cabin appeared.

"Oh! Perhaps we should go and see if we can get direction from who ever lives here?" Sakura asked innocently, even though they both knew what that cabin was.

Itachi scrunched his face up a little, as if having an inner battle about whether he should ask directions or not, especially from a stranger. Well, that was what his facial expression portrayed. Seemingly after swallowing up his 'pride', he nodded reluctantly.

"Yay!" Sakura cheered, let go of Itachi and bolted to the door of the cabin. Knocking lightly, as to not destroy the door from her inhumane strength, Sakura lightly called out, "Hello? Is anyone here that could give us directions?" Knocking a few more times, the door finally opened to a disheveled, yet happy looking middle aged woman. _'Wow… Ino did a good job on her disguise. Although I must say, it does look like she only aged her true appearance… But the look would totally suit her…'_

"Keep it down, will ya? I'm trying to eat in peace and then having you young kids bang on my door… Sheesh!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Sakura bowed respectfully, motioning Itachi to do the same. Even though they all knew each other, they had to keep up a front till' they got inside the house. Inside, they could talk about whatever they want, and on the outside, no one would ever know.

Waving off the apology, the woman asked tiredly, "How did you two find my home anyway? It's way off the path…"

Itachi stepped up and replied smoothly, "I thought I remembered a shortcut to get to the Village Hidden in the Mist… But I only ended up getting us lost." Looking embarrassed, Itachi scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Snorting, the woman finally invited them in. "Alright you two, come on in. I'm heading towards that village anyhow. I'll help you get there."

Making her eyes sparkle, Sakura squealed, "Yay! Oh, thank you so much! You have no idea how thankful we are!"

Itachi bowed stiffly. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Waving them off again, the woman stepped inside her home and let them in.

…**With Sasuke and Karin…**

**Wednesday, Jan. 21, 12:00**

"Soooo, Sasuke-kun, when are we going to spend our time, not looking for this vampire?" Karin complained, while she was latched onto Sasuke's arm.

Growling in annoyance, Sasuke shook Karin off and turned to face her. "Look. The only reason why you're with me is because Orochimaru thinks I can't handle Sakura by myself. So don't get any ideas that anything is going to happen between us. Got it? And that's an order!" Then he began to walk off.

Karin was shocked at what 'her' Sasuke-kun just said to her. 'And it's because that stupid Sakura girl! What does she have that I don't?" Karin growled at the thought of being beaten by an unknown woman. 'I will have Sasuke! I swear I will!' With those determined thoughts, Karin ran to catch up with Sasuke.

"Karin, search for the chakra signature of Sakura. Here's an old shirt of hers." Tossing a red shirt at Karin, Karin barely caught it. Then she smelled a calming scent from the shirt. 'Alright then, let's find out where you are, Sakura…'

**Okay… End of Chapter 7! Sorry it's sooo short… I didn't know what else to write… :( **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8. Sorry it took so long to update… Damn writer's block! Hope you like it!**

**The Cabin**

**Thursday, Jan 22, 05:45**

Sakura's eyes opened to see a wall. Willing herself to remember what was going on, she started to feel the rest of her body awaken, as well as a comforting weight on her waist. Blinking sluggishly, Sakura moved her gaze from the wall to her waist. A strong arm was holding her tightly in place.

"Oh, you're finally awake Sakura. Never thought you would seeing as after an hour from coming into the cabin you crashed onto the spare bed," Ino chirped. Looking at the arm that was slug over Sakura, Ino inwardly smirked. 'Oh yeah… There is definitely something between those two…' She thought as she walked away from the "love-birds".

Groaning, Sakura brought a hand to her face then ran it through her tangled hair. Leering over her shoulder, she saw that Itachi was still fast asleep. _'Well, duh… Not to mention we were held back by my little killing spree.' __**'Killing spree? More like slaughtering a group of men making them beyond recognition.'**__ 'Who the hell asked you for your input?' __**'You wound me, me! Ha-ha.'**_ Shaking her head from her internal conversation, Sakura asked Ino if she was ready to go carry out the mission.

"Psht. Have you no faith in me forehead? I've been ready. For three days as a matter of fact." Motioning towards the kitchen area, Sakura followed. "I wasn't sure when you two would show up. Seeing as you were supposed to be right behind me basically. What held you guys up?"

Looking down ashamed, Sakura answered Ino. "My thirst for blood got the best of me." Ino gasped. "I was bathing and then a group of men approached me, thinking that they could take on a little woman. Now normally I would have just left the area and erase their memory, but my bloodlust in the end won out and I killed them. No, slaughtered them beyond recognition and drained them dry. Not a single drop of blood was left."

"But how? You were always in control of your bloodlust… How is it that it acted up now?"

"I don't know."

Unknowingly to the two females, Itachi was listening to the whole conversation. _'I see… Interesting. That's what you are Sakura. An enigmatic vampire who keeps on making things interesting for me… Yes, I shall ask Leader for permission to recruit her.'_

**With Sasuke and Karin**

**Thursday, Jan. 22, 07:00**

Sasuke and Karin had walked for hours on end, with Karin leading in the front following the chakra signature of Sakura. They finally came upon a campsite.

"Sakura's chakra signature comes here, but it's also mixed with another's. This other one is powerful too…" Karin glanced up at Sasuke.

"Hn. Show me where else she has gone," Sasuke ordered.

"Right," Karin nodded. She continued pass the campsite into the surrounding forest leaving Sasuke at the campsite.

'_Just what are you planning Sakura? Do you truly think that you could kill me? Just because we had a relationship… No, that relationship was fake and grew into a real one unintentionally. Which is the only reason why I failed my mission then. I looked pass my hatred for vampires for once in my life and let you in… But then…-'_ Sasuke's thoughts were cut off by Karin's scream.

Quickly going to where Karin was, Sasuke came to a halt and saw why she screamed. There were shreds of clothing and skin as well as organs spread out like a torn blanket. There were no faces or anything that Sasuke could tell what these people were. He also took note of the lack of blood. There was not a single drop of blood anywhere. _'What? Why isn't there any blood? Not even Sakura was this clean… Don't tell me she got more powerful over a short period of time?'_ Looking over at Karin, he saw that she was sobbing and keeping as much distance as she could between herself and the… corpses. "Karin, who did this?" But Karin didn't answer, she just kept sobbing. "KARIN!" Sasuke barked.

Not looking up, Sasuke vaguely heard her mumble something.

"Karin, look at me and tell me what the fuck happened here!"

Her head shooting up, Karin sobbed out, "These men weren't spared at all! Even when they begged for mercy, she kept attacking. She was smirking the whole time like it was the most entertaining thing there was to do. And she didn't stop there… She drank them dry then spread out their organs with her claws shredding their bodies beyond recognition. She didn't just feed off them… SHE _**SLAUGHTERED**_ THEM!"

"Sakura did this…? Wait, how do you know exactly what happened?" Sasuke demanded.

"Sakura's chakra signature. It's so strong here, that it told me…" Karin shuddered. "How could she…? I thought from reading her profile that she wasn't like this…"

"I don't know, but I know that Sakura has certainly gotten stronger very quickly or she's been holding back on me."

**The Cabin**

**Thursday, Jan. 22, 09:30**

Sakura, Ino and Itachi were sitting at the little table in the cabin drinking the last of Ino's gift from her boyfriend.

"My, Chouji sure got the good stuff, huh Ino," Sakura said as she sipped her 'drink'. _**'Not like you need anymore… You're good to go for a month and a half since you drained them…'**__ 'Oh shut up you… But I guess you're right.' __**'Yeah, yeah. Give Ino back the rest of the blood!'**__ 'Alright!'_ "Hey Ino, here," Sakura said while sliding her cup to Ino.

Catching it easily, Ino tilted her head in question.

Smiling sadly, Sakura replied, "I've got enough blood in me to run off of for a month and a half."

Ino's eyes widened and then nodded in acceptance.

Itachi watched to conversation in interest. "I suppose now is a good as any time to discuss our plans to proceed?"

Both females became alert and nodded in unison.

"Very well. First off-" Itachi started but then was cut off when Sakura stood up abruptly.

"How _**dare**_ he break through my genjutsu, " Sakura hissed then raced out of the cabin.

"Sakura? What the hell is she talking about?" Ino demanded.

"It seems, that my little brother has come to pay us a visit," Itachi stated coolly while standing up, with full intentions to follow after Sakura.

"Little brother…? You mean Sasuke?" Ino exclaimed.

**Uh oh! Sasuke has found Sakura and Itachi (and Ino… But she doesn't matter that much to him…). What will happen next? Review please! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter nine!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thoughts'**

_**Recap:**_

_Itachi watched to conversation in interest. "I suppose now is a good as any time to discuss our plans to proceed?"_

_Both females became alert and nodded in unison._

"_Very well. First off-" Itachi started but then was cut off when Sakura stood up abruptly._

"_How dare he break through my genjutsu, " Sakura hissed then raced out of the cabin._

"_Sakura? What the hell is she talking about?" Ino demanded._

"_It seems, that my little brother has come to pay us a visit," Itachi stated coolly while standing up, with full intentions to follow after Sakura._

"_Little brother…? You mean Sasuke?"_

**Outside The Cabin**

**Thursday, Jan. 22, 09:45**

"You mother fucking son of a bitch! How dare _you_ break through _my_ genjutsu!" Sakura snarled, slamming the cabin door open and marching outside; her hands clenching and unclenching.

Sasuke, standing in front of Karin, only smirked in response. "Why Sakura, I'm hurt. Don't you miss me?" Pulling at his collar, he started to waft his scent around. "Or, is that you're too _full_ to care about little old me?"

Hissing in displeasure, Itachi and Ino looked at Sakura worriedly while coming out of the cabin themselves; Itachi more subtly than Ino.

Karin, who was currently hiding behind Sasuke watched frighteningly as Sasuke goaded Sakura. 'That's the girl who slaughtered those men! Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?' she thought worriedly.

"Oh? Why do you care again? Ah, I remember now. Because you're a vampire slayer. And what's this? Got yourself a whore now?" Sakura sneered.

"W-what? I'm no whore, you, you vampire that belongs to an insane asylum!" Karin shrieked while pointing to Sakura.

Grinning, Sakura made sure that she lengthened fangs and showed them. "Is that an invitation?" Making a sniffing gesture, Sakura's grin became wider. "A ripe human. I take that back about you being a whore, _girl_. I've always loved to eat virgins," Sakura cackled.

"You would wouldn't you _Sakura_," Sasuke taunted. Giving her a knowing look, he continued. "While we were _together_, you never drank human blood. You always took those blood pills or whatever they are called. I considered you weak and trying to prove to me that you were a good vampire. However, earlier today you proved me wrong. All those dead men, and how Karin felt the malevolent vibe you left behind, just showed me you true side."

"Oh, but Sasuke_-dear_. You haven't seen _anything_ love. You want to see me in action so bad, I'll show you." With those words, Sakura vanished from everyone's sight, except Itachi, who had been unnoticed throughout the whole conversation till' Sakura moved.

Eyes widening then narrowing in displeasure, momentarily forgetting about Sakura, Sasuke charged at Itachi, with full intent to kill him.

"Ah-ah-ah Sasuke-kun. You opponent today is," Sakura's voice echoed throughout the clearing then focused right behind him, "_**me**_."

'Shit!' Sasuke thought as he ducked, only to be kicked up into the air and violently punched into the ground, which had formed a crater from the impact. Coughing, Sasuke glared warily at Sakura who was looking at her nails bored.

"Really Sasuke, just what the hell was that?" Sakura asked as if she was asking about the weather. Glancing up from her nails, her face portraying nothing, she plainly said, "Get serious if you ever want to beat me. Because during out little time together, you barely saw the surface of what I can do you fucking bastard."

Grimacing, Sasuke stood up and pulled out his sword. Smiling mockingly, he replied, "You don't either, Sakura-_chan_." Then he surrounded his body and his sword in Chidori.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. 'Just what does Sasuke think he's doing…? That technique too… Why does Leader want me to bring him to Base 547? It doesn't make any sense…' However, his thoughts ended abruptly when Sakura scoffed at Sasuke's obvious display of power.

"Uh-huh. Sure, whatever you say. " Crouching low Sakura disappeared from sight once again.

"Don't think I'll fall for that trick again Sakura!" Sasuke snarled.

A soft giggling followed Sasuke's warning, only to be followed by Sakura surrounding Sasuke with shadow clones. Then each of the clones' fists pulled back and went in for the kill. Being the obvious escape route, Sasuke jumped up to barely avoid an attack from above. Which he was glad because he saw the clearing go from nice and flat to shattered.

"Aw… I missed," Sakura pouted from the center of the destruction.

Ino's and Itachi's eyes widened. But Itachi decided to put an end to this. So silently, Itachi appeared behind Sasuke and knocked him out.

Watching him fall down impassively, Sakura asked childishly, "Why'd you knock him out? I was starting to have fun…"

"F-fun? You call that having _fun_ forehead? You almost killed him!" Ino hissed.

"So? Back-stabbing fucker deserves it. Tch. So answer my question, _Ryo_," Sakura stared pointedly at Itachi.

"I have specific orders from my leader to abort the mission should Sasuke ever show up. Though I have no idea why," Itachi explained.

"Probably because Sasuke works for Orochimaru. That snake was in your leader's organization for a while, correct?" Sakura inquired, only to have the two stare at her like she had grown two heads. "What?"

"And how do you know of all of this?" Itachi questioned, binding Sasuke with chakra binds then picking him up by the collar.

"Uh, I, regrettably, dated that mother fucker that you're carrying and found out about his and Orochimaru's plan to kill me and steal information since I'm so darn close to the Hokage."

Ino while listening to Sakura's explanation, saw something twitch to her left and remembered the bimbo that was with Sasuke was leaving with the information she just gained. 'Oh, I don't think so red-head.' Quickly, Ino knocked out Karin and making her forget anything about Sakura. 'Phew, a whole days worth of memory to erase. _Fun_.'

"I'll go with you," Sakura's voice brought Ino out of her thoughts.

"No," came the immediate reply of Itachi.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because…"

"Uh-huh. Because what? You know what, never mind! It's all the same with you damn men!"

Ino sweat-dropped and remembered that she was holding… 'Kiran? Kish? Uh…. Karin! There we go…' "Uhm, as much as I find you two's conversation stimulating, what about Sasuke's little bimbo friend, Karin?" Lifting Karin as she said so. "I've already erased her memory of today so…"

Itachi and Sakura looked at each other thoughtfully, and Sakura painted a devious look on.

"Hand her over here Ino, I have an idea…." Sakura guffawed.

**So what's Sakura gonna do to Karin? Is Itachi going to allow Sakura to go with him? Will Sasuke and Sakura's past be revealed? I have no idea actually… And again, sorry for the long update! :O**

**Please review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I haven't updated in FOREVER. So, here you go for those who haven't given up on this story… :P**

"**Talking"**

'**Thoughts'**

_**Recap:**_

"_Uh-huh. Because what? You know what, never mind! It's all the same with you damn men!"_

_Ino sweatdropped and remembered that she was holding… 'Kiran? Kish? Uh…. Karin! There we go…' "Uhm, as much as I find you two's conversation stimulating, what about Sasuke's little bimbo friend?" Lifting Karin as she said so. "I've already erased her memory of today so…"_

_Itachi and Sakura looked at each other thoughtfully, and Sakura painted a devious look on._

"_Hand her over here Ino, I have an idea…." Sakura guffawed._

**Outside The Cabin**

**Thursday, Jan. 22, 10:30**

Looking at Sakura's hand warily, Ino tossed Karin over to Sakura. Catching Karin, Sakura looked at her and lifted her hand. Then, she swiftly shredded the clothes that Karin wore, leaving only enough to cover the essentials. After that, she set down Karin and did a couple of hand-seals and slammed her hands onto the ground. From the ground, five clay soldiers came up. "Now, I want you to bring her to Konoha. If there is any resistance along the way, well, you know what to do," Sakura ordered.

A soldier slung Karin without care onto its shoulder and then vanished with the other soldiers following.

When the six figures left their sight, Sakura turned back to Itachi and gave him a seductive look. "Itachi… Please take me with you… I know sooo much about Sasuke and Orochimaru, I would be a lot of help…" Then surprising Itachi, Sakura glided over to him and melded their bodies to where they were almost one. Caressing her hands gently up Itachi's chest, she soon placed a hand behind his head and brought his mouth into a drugging kiss.

Itachi, although seemingly emotionless the majority of the time, soon gave in. He wrapped his steel arms around Sakura, erasing whatever space was in-between them no longer existent. Tongues wrestled, teeth gnashed together in a heated battle.

Ino, who again felt _way_ out of place at this point, stared in morbid fascination as the two in front of her continued their passionate embrace. Normally, she wouldn't feel so awkward, however, what was happening before her was something almost… unworldly? Finally not being able to take it anymore, Ino coughed very loudly.

Breaking apart startled, the two panted and turned their heavy gazes towards the sound.

"Well, I'm not one to be against you being with someone again, but I don't think this was the most appropriate time to get in touch with one another," Ino pointed out blushing.

Unfazed, Itachi returned his gaze back to Sakura. "Very well, you will come with me-" a look of triumph seeped into Sakura's eyes, "-Sakura. Ino, I'm afraid you'll have to go back to Konoha and explain to Tsunade-sama about the change of plans."

"We send our most sincere apologies," Sakura added, looking very happy.

Giving Sakura a knowing look, Ino complied. "Alright, but don't get carried away you two…" Then she vanished in the direction that the clay soldiers took.

"Well, then," Sakura's voice brought Itachi's attention to her, "let's get going to this 'base'."

Picking up Sasuke, Itachi nodded his head to her and they took off towards the base.

**With Orochimaru…**

**Thursday, Jan. 22, 9:45**

"Where are they? They were supposed to be back by now," a displeasured hiss came.

"Lord Orochimaru, please be patient. As you know, Haruno Sakura isn't an easy opponent for Sasuke. They _did_ have a relationship before. He may still be very attached to her, regardless of her being a vampire," Kabuto explained.

Giving his servant a pointed look, Orochimaru only hissed out in irritation, "Hm. When he gets back, I will make sure that he cannot ever feel _anything_ for _anyone_."

**Somewhere…**

**Thursday, Jan. 22, 12:00**

Skittering through the landscape, Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura arrived in at a swamp.

"We're here," Itachi said while shifting Sasuke on his shoulders.

Taking an assessment of the area, Sakura nodded. "Well, what are we waiting for then?" Walking up to Itachi, she cocked her head to the side in question.

Barely glancing at Sakura, Itachi walked past her and then started to make hand signs with his right hand. Then, the ground shook to show stairs, which Itachi started to walk down.

Feeling affronted that he ignored her, Sakura followed him, with the ground closing up right behind her. Keeping her steps light, Sakura glared at the form in front.

"Glaring at me will not solve anything, _Sakura_."

"Feh. Yeah, but it sure as hell does make me feel better, _Itachi_."

If it weren't for Sakura's amazing eyesight, she would have run right into Itachi when he suddenly stopped. "This is it."

Looking at the doors in front of them, Sakura took in the intricate details and then took a step back hissing.

Looking at the girl who had caught his attention, he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Narrowing her gaze at Itachi, she bared her lengthened fangs. "Is _something_ _**wrong**_? You ask me that fucking question when you were about to bring me in _there_? Were you planning on killing me?"

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked thoroughly confused.

"The seals on those doors kill pureblooded vampires, such as myself. You and the rest of your organization are most likely genetically turned vampires, not purebreds like myself." Sakura's face twisted into something feral. "Wait, how is it that you're able to walk through those doors? You shouldn't be able to because…"

Realization dawning on himself, he felt as though as if he should smack his forehead. That is if he was a lower man. But he wasn't and merely said, "Hn."

Growling, Sakura shouted, "Don't you fucking **hn** me! Was this your major scheme? Bring me here to kill me where no one would know where I was? Huh?"

"I believe that is quite enough, Ms. Haruno. He had orders to bring Sasuke here should you two cross paths with him. You coming back with him was not apart of the plan, I assure you," a voice came from the shadows.

Narrowing her eyes to small slits, Sakura asked, "And just who the hell are you?"

A figure came into the light revealing orange hair and a man with many facial piercing. "Forgive me. I am Pein. Leader of the Akatsuki."

"Well, _Pein_, may I inquire to where the fuck you got those seals?" Pointing pointedly at the doors.

Following her pointing hand, Pein answered honestly, "They were here already when I established this place as a base."

"Leader-sama," Itachi's voice broke through the moment of silence. "I brought Sasuke as ordered, but may I first ask what you are going to do with my little brother?"

Eyeing the body of the younger Uchiha, Pein merely stated, "He is going to be offered a position here as well as a way to redeem himself from his past crimes against us."

"Feh. He doesn't deserve any kind of redemption!" Sakura huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"That is not for you to decide, Sakura," Itachi stated. Shifting Sasuke in his arms, he gave up his brother to Pein.

"You two may share a room in Itachi's room. That is all." With that, Pein disappeared from their sights.

The two switched their gazes from Pein to each other. Sakura's face twisted into pure rage and Itachi's into slight concern.

"_Bastard_," Sakura snarled. Clenching her fists tightly against her body she whispered out, "And to _think_, for just a moment, I was going to give myself to you…" Letting out a hollow laugh, she continued. "It was a mistake, on my part. To save you while you were dying, and to lose the one I _loved_. All of that to save you, and yet you bring me to my own death bed." What were once beautiful warm emerald eyes, turned into frigidly cold jade. Sakura's heart was encased in darkness once more.

**So… Yeah. That was Chapter 10 for yah. Please review, and hoped you enjoyed it. :) LT**


End file.
